


Family Ties

by LevyFai



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 14:49:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9825239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LevyFai/pseuds/LevyFai
Summary: It all started with a fire which took everything important to her. Now she along with her friends must go to Fairy tail to start anew. She has to tell the one person she has left about the loss, and somehow find a way to live.





	

In a train station in a town a few days away from Magnolia, a trio was waiting for the train. They all seemed to be lost in their own little world. The only thing that showed that were a group was how the youngest was interacting with the others.

The youngest was a girl with orange hair which was cut to her chin with a few strains going a little bit longer to frame her face. She wore a purple tank top with a sweet heart neckline. She also wore a black skirt with leggings and a pair of black boots.

The eldest was a boy with blue hair with highlights of green, and dark brown eyes. He wore gray pants with a green shirt underneath a white coat with black lining. He also had glasses on his eyes and was holding two packs.

The last of the trio was a girl with brown hair which was in a braid which went to her back. She wore a blue turtle neck with a green over shirt. She wore dark brown pants and a set of flats which had ribbons. On her neck was a pendant which was clear but seemed to glow at a steady beat. On her shoulder was a golden ball that was moving. Her eyes were closed as she listened to the other two.

“Will you sit down already?” the boy stated to the youngest.

“Don’t wanna, besides you aren’t my boss.”

“Sam..I can tell you know who when we get to Fairy Tail.”

“You wouldn’t even your not that cruel, Lance.”

“Yeah, but your getting on peoples..”

“Leave her be Lance.” the last of the trio stated.

Both Sam and Lance looked at the girl as she opened her eyes to show the green in them. They were filled with sadness and emptiness. The golden ball went up to her and started to dance.

“Master shouldn’t be sad, Liren help.”

“Fai..” Sam stated seeing her friend smile sadly.

“Sam, leave it.” Lance said touching her shoulder.

“But..”

“We all are going but she’s the one who has the weight of the world on her shoulders.”

“I know..”

“Then give her some space, then maybe she’ll be her old self once more.”

“I hope so..I don’t like her like this..”

“ I can hear both of you, but I agree.. I don’t like feeling this way either.” Fai replied with a sigh.

“Fai.” the two stated as the conductor called for everyone to get on the train.

X

When they got to Magnolia, Sam thought it would be a good idea to go on ahead leaving the two because of her excitement. Lance sighed and looked at Fai who was smiling a little as their friend left. Lance smiled too because Fai was smiling it had been a while since she had.

“Aren’t you going after her?”

“I better who knows how many people she might knock over.”

“Yeah, once you find her, take her to guild.”

“Okay, what about you?”

“I can find it.”

“Are you sure..”

“Lance, this will give me time to think..before you know.”

“Just be careful.”

“I will.”

Fai watched as left to find Sam, hoping that he would find the orange head before she got into trouble. She took her own bag and started to walk to the guild. As she was walking she felt a little unease. Liren was trying to calm her down but she didn’t hear him, her eyes were on the crowed as she walked.

Then she saw a black haired man with piercings, she stopped and the aura around her turned dark. She could see what he had done, she could see the blood on his hands. The blood of those dear to her, she turned and looked at the man.

“Gajeel Redfox, the Iron dragon slayer?” she asked as the man stopped.

“Yeah, why do you want to know?” he asked as he turned around.

“Because I wanted to make sure I had the right man.” Fai replied dropping her bags.

“Okay..”   
She step forward and proceed to punch him, even though the slayer put his scales she managed to hit his skin. He fell to the ground in shock, then growled at the woman in front of him. He then smiled and stood up.

“Ya want to fight, then I’ll fight ya.”

“Okay then.” she replied as Liren started to glow.

“Spirit armor: Earth.”


End file.
